


[Podfic] In The Place Where You Are/Written By verucasalt123

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early in Canon, Hot Weather, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: For the first time since they're back on the road together, Sam needs to stitch Dean up. He's not sure he can do it, but Dean is.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] In The Place Where You Are/Written By verucasalt123

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Place Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297866) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



> Thank you to verucasalt123 for giving blanket permission on their livejournal.
> 
> I used a different mic on this, and it's a little too good at picking up the sounds of my mouth piercings as I speak. My apologies. But also not sorry enough to take them out and do another take. lol

Length: 9:39

File Size: 6.96 mb  
Download mp3: [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2j6ncdint8vi33k/In+the+Place+Where+You+Are_verucasalt123.mp3/file)

Download or stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/7toev56smr61ek4xizmtf8v96vjiq62s)


End file.
